1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an air conditioner integrated management system and a control method of the same, and more specifically, to an air conditioner integrated management system comprising a lower unit including a plurality of indoor units, an upper unit connected to the lower unit over a network to manage and control the lower unit, and an integrated data server connected to the upper unit over the network to check up the state of the upper unit and lower unit, and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, an air conditioner is an appliance for indoor cooling. The air conditioner causes the heat exchange between a given coolant and the surrounding air by compressing, vaporizing, and condensing the refrigerant to cool air, and discharges the cooled air into a room by a fan.
In recent years, an air conditioner capable of indoor heating as well as indoor cooling has widely pervaded, which implements the heating function by applying the above cycle in a reverse manner, i.e. in the order of condensing, vaporizing, and compressing the coolant, and thus the air conditioner has been used as an appliance for indoor air conditioning all season.
A building having a plurality of independent indoor spaces uses a multi air conditioning system, which includes a plurality of indoor units and an outdoor unit, each indoor unit is separately installed at each independent indoor space and the outdoor unit is shared by the plurality of indoor units to control the flow of the coolant.
The multi air conditioning system includes at least two indoor units and an outdoor unit as the minimum unit, the outdoor unit is shared by and connected to each of the indoor units. A large scale building such as a school building, a company building, and so forth includes the minimum unit of the multi air conditioning system in plurality, and hence further includes a local controller shared by and connected to the plurality of outdoor units.
In this case, considering the plurality of indoor units as a lower unit, the outdoor units can be relatively treated as an upper unit, and considering the plurality of outdoor units as a lower unit, the local controller can be relatively treated as an upper unit
Conventionally, this upper unit has carried out maintenance by continuing to collect the driving information of the lower unit, and thus has had a problem that in the case that an error occurs at the upper unit, the upper unit doesn't determine the error as its own but as the lower unit's thereby to stop the operation.
In the case, for example, that the lower unit includes a plurality of indoor units and an error occurs at an outdoor unit controlling and managing the lower unit, the upper unit determines the error occurred at least one of the indoor units constituting the lower unit even when each indoor unit operates normally.
As such, the upper unit could not perform self diagnosis in the case that an error occurred, and thus should unnecessarily inspect the whole lower units subordinate thereto, thus having resulted in the increase of costs for restoring the error.